one_of_a_kindfandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Mowry-Hardrict
Tia Mowry-Hardrict '''(born '''Tia Dashon Mowry; July 6, 1978) currently portrays Jada Parker, one of the main characters & titular character's adoptive mother on ''Bree''. Life & Career Tia Mowry Hardrict is an American actress and model who is well-known for her inherent acting skills and poignant performances. She first gained limelight for her teen role as Tia Landry in the ABC/WB sitcom ‘Sister, Sister’ and since then there has been no looking back for this skilled actress. She has given one memorable performance after the other, starting with the 2006 comedy-drama ‘The Game’ wherein she portrayed the role of Melanie Barnett. Her other important appearances were on the reality show ‘Tia & Tamera’ on Style Network, Nickelodeon's Nick at Nite and TV Land comedy sitcom ‘Instant Mom.’ Television apart, she has also done a couple of films. Having established her career as an actor, Tia has now widened her artistic horizons and is aiming for a career in singing as well. And this is not just all—Tia is a very well-known basketball player as well. She is the head coach of the Entertainment Basketball League celebrity team and even coaches the Atlanta team. Tia Mowry was born on July 6, 1978 in Gelnhausen, West Germany, to Darlene Renée Mowry (née Flowers) and Timothy John Mowry. Tia has mixed ancestry, her father being of English and mother of Afro-Bahamian descent. She has three siblings, a twin sister Tamera and two younger brothers Tahj and Tavior. Her professional career in acting began early. However, she did not give up on her education and enrolled at Pepperdine University to study psychology. She also went to Europe for a while to study humanities and Italian. Tia Mowry began her career at an early age. Along with her twin sister, Tamera, she entered pageants and talent shows while they were kids. At 12, convinced with the idea of pursuing acting as a career, the sisters persuaded their family to move to California. With a deadline of finding a project within one month of their stay, Tia and Tamera started their journey towards stardom. The family moved to California for good in 1990. Tia along with her sister began appearing in commercials and also picked up small roles in some tele-series including, ‘Dangerous Women’, ‘True Colors’ and ‘Full House.’ Tia climbed up the ladder of success speedily and bagged herself a prominent role in the television series, ‘Sister, Sister’ which also starred Tamera. In it, she played the role of a twin separated at birth and reunited with her sister as a teenager. Interestingly, the series was developed for Tia and Tamera after a producer spotted them on the sets of ‘Full House.’ The show ran on ABC network for two years after which it was taken up by WB where it ran for another four years. While working on ‘Sister, Sister’, Tia Mowry guest-appeared on several shows including ‘Are You Afraid of the Dark?’ and her brother’s show ‘Smart Guy.’ She even did a voice role for ‘The Adventures of Hyperman’ and Kid’s WB cartoon series ‘Detention.’ In 2000, Mowry did a TV film ‘Seventeen Again’ wherein she played the role of Sydney Donovan. The following year, she starred as herself in the series, ‘Express Yourself’ which ran until 2005. In 2002, Tia took the big leap of her career and made her debut on the big screen as Venetia for Rob Schneider’s comedy film ‘The Hot Chick.’ Following this, she did voiceovers for the Bratz cartoon series. In 2005, together with her twin sister, she starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie ‘Twitches’ and reprised her roles in its sequel, ‘Twitches Too.’ In 2006, she appeared on an episode of her sister's television show, ‘Strong Medicine’, playing the role of Keisha, the twin sister of Tamera Mowry's character, Dr. Kayla Thornton. In 2006, she bagged a starring role in the BET television series ‘The Game’ as Melanie Barnett. The show was a major hit and bagged several awards and nominations. The show continued until 2012 and was reprised in 2015. In 2011, impressed by the raving success of the twin sisters and their immense fan following, the Style Network began airing ‘Tia & Tamera’, a reality show which followed the day-to-day lives of the twins. The show ran for two years. In 2012, she starred as Holly in the TV film, ‘The Mistle-Tones.’ The same year, she also came up with her first book, ‘Oh, Baby: Pregnancy Tales and Advice from One Hot Mama to Another’, about her pregnancy and being a working mother. The following year, she featured in the Nick at Nite comedy series ‘Instant Mom’ alongside Michael Boatman and Sheryl Lee Ralph. The year 2015 began with Tia Mowry starring in the Cooking Channel series ‘Tia Mowry at Home.’ She also gave her voice for ‘Fresh Beat Band of Spies.’ The year 2016 was a busy year for Mowry. She started a podcast on PodcastOne called ‘Mostly Mom with Tia Mowry.’ She also appeared with her twin sister on the daytime talk show ‘The Real’ in which she promoted her new book ‘Twintution.’ In addition she did two recurring roles for ‘Rosewood’ and ‘Mistresses’, the latter of which is running in its fourth season. Apart from being actors, Tia and Tamera are gifted singers as well. The twins have showcased their singing abilities several times. They sang the covers of ‘You Can't Hurry Love’, ‘Amazing Grace’ and ‘I'm Going Down’ and also sang the theme song of ‘Sister, Sister’ during seasons five and six. The most celebrated work of Tia Mowry came in 1994 when she bagged a prominent role in the television series, ‘Sister, Sister.’ Portraying the role of a twin separated at birth and reunited with her sister as a teenager, Tia ruled the screen with her brilliance and artistic talent. The show continued for six years and was a super hit of its time. Tia Mowry’s next big breakthrough came in 2006 when she bagged a starring role in the BET television series ‘The Game’ as Melanie Barnett. The show was a major hit and bagged several awards and nominations. Tia Mowry won Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in the category of Favorite Television Actress for ‘Sister, Sister’ consecutively for three years, from 1995 to 1997. She shared the award with her sister Tamera. She won the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Hall of Fame Award in 1998. She twice won the Image Award for Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series for ‘Sister, Sister’ in 1999 and 2000. She shared the award with her sister Tamera. Tia Mowry dated actor Cory Hardrict for six years before getting engaged on Christmas 2006. The duo married on April 20, 2008, in California. On June 28, 2011, the couple welcomed their first child Cree Taylor Hardrict. Her entire pregnancy was documented on the show, ‘Tia & Tamera.’ Mowry has become a vegan. She is also promoting veganism for a PETA campaign. Category:Crew Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Females Category:Female Cast